


Perfect Strangers

by IllyasJames



Series: Marriage Assessment Office [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Happy Ending, M/M, Wedding Night, gold medal, public first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Imagine a world where when you feel ready to get married instead of going out and date, you file a biometric-report to one of the Marriage Assessment Offices' and they will find your perfect partner from their database for you.Some people are in the system for moths if not years, others, like Katsuki Yuuri, receive their assessment three days after filing.





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 163 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> There are days you just need a pick me up. In my case that means taking a long nap. My mind is good in giving me stories when napping. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

The envelop on the table is making Yuuri's anxiety go in overdrive. The big MAO logo in the upper left corner loomed over him as if he was being stared down. He had only delivered his metrics to the office in Fukuoka three days ago. Three days! His anxiety was telling him there was only one reason for them to get back to him this fast. They rejected his application. After all, nobody ever get a replay in days, so it could only be that.

"Maybe something went wrong and they just want to request more information. Don't forget, that both me and Takeshi had gotten a request to prove we were not related when we listed. So it's probably that." Yuuko pats his hand trying to offer support. Yuuri's still not happy Mari had called her. 

"That is true, but it had taken them several weeks to get back to you guys. This is three days. And I triple checked that I had gotten all the info right." Yuuri can hear the tinge of despair in his voice.

In the end he shoves the envelope to Yuuko. Signalling he wants her to open it. He knows her, she'll soften the blow when it is bad news. Maybe Mari was right to call her after all. he sees Yuuko slowly open the envelope in her meticulous manner. She pulls out a smaller envelope and a letter. Both look at the envelope. That is a starter envelope... Both look at each other. 

Starter envelopes usually contain additional information for when the assigned partner isn't within the same country. It also contains the tickets to get to the marriage location. Yuuko stares at Yuuri, who shakes his head. He had clearly listed that he was looking for a Japanese partner, as he needed somebody to help with the onsen while he was skating. He had never heard of the MAO ignoring a request like that. Yuuko nods and decides to look at the letter. He can see her resign over the fact that apparently Yuuri will be leaving again.

His heart stops when her facial expression goes from solemn to exuberant in a matter of milliseconds. When she slaps her hand over her mouth and makes strangled noises while tears run down her face he is completely lost. Mari decides to intervene from her spot at the door and pulls the letter from Yuuko's hands. Her eyes go over the words and turn large in surprise. She then hands the letter to Yuuri. Who can't do anything else but skim the letter till his eyes fall on the two words both listed in English, Japanese and Russian.

Victor Nikiforov, Russian: Виктор Никифоров, Japanese: ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ 

At first he thinks fate played a mean trick on him, there had to be more than one person with that name in the world right, but the remainder of the info makes it very clear that it is indeed his lifelong idol. Not only that at the bottom the compatibility number has to be a typo. There is no way he and Victor have a 100% match. It had to be a 60/100% but missing the first part. Except he knows they only show the compatibility number, nothing else. 

He puts the letter down on the table and moves to open the starter envelope. Sure his hands are shaking but can you really blame him. He pulls out an trainticket from Hasetsu to Tokyo for over one week. And a Plane ticket for Barcelona set three days later. So this means the marriage ceremony is going to be in Japan. Yuuri feels his chest constrain, coming here must be such an inconvenience for Victor. He'll probably will hate him for it. That is when he checks the date. The wedding is going to be held the day after Worlds, so as Victor is a sure for gold he'd be there anyway. He's not certain that is making him less nervous. 

~

The rink is buzzing with excitement, several people sending Victor side glances then quickly turning to each other and start to whisper with each other. Victor is ignoring them all, simply going over his routine. Yakov had been very clear, he was not to be bothered by that envelope till after at least three run through's of his routines. His coach stated that getting married wasn't to stop him from getting gold next week at worlds. Victor silently agreed, but for an other reason. He would soon see the person who he would tribute his fifth consecutive gold to. 

It was well past lunch time when Yakov finally gave him the all clear for him to get off the ice. He quickly wipes himself down and takes out the lunch he had taken from home. Soon he'd have a second person to make lunch for, or maybe they'd make him lunch. He starts smiling, he can almost imagine the sweet notes. 

Sure Victor has always been a romantic, but he was also pragmatic. Falling in love was no guarantee to a successful marriage, that is why he hadn't acted on his crush from the GPF. Nope this way he was certain the person was as invested in this commitment as he was. He feels a pang of sadness for the small crush he had felt though. But only for a second before he lets his years of media-training run over again. He sits down and starts to open the letter. 

He is fully aware nearly every skater is looking at his every move. Most even make comments that they could not believe Victor filled in a file with a MAO. He just smiles. He puts the starter envelope aside and reads the letter. He has to read it a second time, even checks his phone to check if the information matches. Before he can stop it he can feel the giggle bubble up. This makes Mila walk over to his table. She looks over his shoulder to see what is listed and after seeing the name she just looks at him and he nods. The hug he gets is truly heartfelt. 

"Honestly Victor, how bloody lucky can one get. So what, you listed your file right after Sochi and get this result. Lucky you." Victor shakes his head at her.

"Nope. I listed my file the day I turned twenty-one. But he must have listed his only recently." 

He can see several of the other skaters look at him in shock. Mila and Georgi being among them, Yuri just looks at him as if he's some alien. Sure six years is a long time to be listed but he had given them a stipulation to uphold after all. He would not accept anything but a 100%, and they delivered. This was worth the annual fee he paid for being on record. 

He can see Yakov walking in so he waves him over and shows him the letter. The man is not showing much, even though he normally has a very expressive face. Then Yakov takes the starter envelope and rips it open. Victor had expected more than a single plane ticket to fall out. He is surprised to see it's one from Tokyo to Barcelona and it's set four days after the Worlds final. So this means he'll be getting married either in st Petersburg, or in Tokyo. Yakov huffs and hands him the marriage licence he'll need to hand over to the person performing the ceremony. 

"At least they take your work in consideration. Just don't let this mess you up on the ice or I'll come after you." 

The date on the Licence and the location are the MAO main building in Tokyo the day after the final. So he'll be marrying Katsuki Yuuri on his home turf. This is going to be the best medal he'd ever win, as he was going to hand it to his soon to be husband. Victor starts to smile brightly. He can hardly wait.

~ The World Final Tokyo

Yuuri looks at the building and all the press present. He could hear all the buzzing about Victor going around. Apparently one of his rink mates had posted a message of Victor getting his assessment and subsequent marriage date. Yuuri felt horrid hearing so many people say that this probably meant Victor would be retiring. He has half a mind to turn around and go back to Hasetsu, but he can't stand Victor up. Not juts for the man, his inner kid that always loved Victor is blatantly refusing him to do so. 

So he shows his papers to the man at the front desk, and even though he is not listed to skate today they recognize him and wave him through. Providing him a visitor backstage pass. Putting it on feels odd, he never went backstage as a visitor before. If he wasn't competing he was usually at home watching. It felt weird to be here and not have the pressure to prepare. 

He's not even certain if he should be doing this. But the starter package had apparently contained his contact information as he had received a clear message from Victor that he as looking forward to seeing him and that he'd arrange a pass for him. That message just made it clear to Yuuri that Victor really had no idea who he was. An official he recognizes sees his pass and gives him a look that makes Yuuri want to drop his eyes to the floor and run. He even makes a turn but gets stopped by Christophe Giacometti.

"Yuuri. I'm so sad. If I knew you were up for grabs I would have listed to stand a chance. But then again, after that night this was the only proper outcome." 

Yuuri feels his mouth go open and close to ask what Chris is going on about but he stops and just accepts that Chris is just being his usual self, and as the skater is pulling him in the proper direction he just decides to let him. They step out at the side of the dressing rooms, where several skaters are doing their final moment stretches. Yuuri's fan heart spots Victor immediately. Mostly as it is the corner with the most press. Shit why had he not thought about that. he can't have his first introduction to Victor be in front of the press. The thought of not being seen as a fellow skater by his biggest Idol for all of the world to experience almost makes his heart stop.

"Victor. Mon Ami! See what I just picked up." Yuuri just stares at Chris waving Victor over.

Victor stops mid stretch to look over at Chris yelling, and so does every damn camera in the room. And nearly every other skater. Victor's face splits in a dazzling smile, prettier than any smile he'd ever seen before on the man's face. His focus completely set on Yuuri when he comes over.

"Yuuri, I so hoped you'd be here before I skated. I wasn't sure though considering you normally keep yourself separate from other skaters." Yuuri's mind is in shock to realize that not only does Victor know who he is but also know what is normal for him.

His mind completely short-circuits though when instead of shaking his hand or maybe give him a hug, Victor cups his face in his hands and kisses him. And it's not a chaste kiss. Yuuri makes a whimpering noise grabbing Victor's training jacket to prevent himself from falling over with the sudden dizziness he is experiencing. Victor takes the whimper as a good chance to deepen the kiss by slipping the tip of his tongue between Yuuri's lips. Giving a quick flick, asking for more.

Yuuri can hear the camera's click, he's certain at least half of the lights flashing behind his closed eyelids are camera flashes. And the moment he hears Chris jokingly state they are supposed to wait till after they signed the papers, Yuuri decides to hell with it and pushes his tongue in Victor's mouth. He feels the jolt when he takes initiative and the hum of approval. He lets his right hand slide up and around the back of Victor's head, angling him better. Victor in the mean time made his hands wander down Yuuri's body, resting one stately on his ass. 

It could be minutes or decades but at one point they break to get air back in their longs. Panting each other's breath as they rest their foreheads against one another. Yuuri looks into Victor's eyes and feels a shiver go down his spine when he sees how little is still visible of the beautiful cerulean blue that mesmerized Yuuri for years. He did that, he made Victor react like that. He feels the smile more than that he can see it before Victor tips his head to place a soft peck on the shell of his ear.

"You'll watch me. Won't you. I'm going to win this gold for you. And tomorrow night when we are in bed to consummate our marriage I want you to wear nothing but it. Moy Zolotse." Victor whispers the words softly, blowing cold air in his ear while doing so. Yet Yuuri is fairly certain that his skin is so hot he'd melt the rink if he was on the ice right now. Victor leans back a full step.

"Do not look away from me." Yuuri shakes his head and sends a smile up at Victor.

"Never. You are the only one I've ever watched." He knows what he is admitting, but to hell with his pride. Any of the people that know him already know it anyway. Victor gets a look on his face as if he was handed a precious gift. Then there is a small peck before he hands Yuuri to one of the handlers of the Russian team to get to his seat.

"After all. I have a gold medal to win." 

~ The wedding night

Yuuri stares at his reflection in the mirror. The ceremony they held for them in the MAO building had been small, only them their witnesses and some other people. More of Yuuri's friends and relatives had showed up than for Victor, but he blamed it on the short notice. Although somehow Victor had managed to get the MAO to get his dog a permit to attend. Victor had been over the moon when his parents had offered to dog sit for them during their honeymoon in Barcelona. 

Chris and Phichit - who had been in Japan to represent his country for worlds - had done what any respectable best friend did on a reception. They had combined their joint effort to embarrass them beyond reason. But Yuuri had made a quick stop to it when they had started to hint about him being able to pole dance. He was still not over Phichit apparently telling Chris in the three hours they had taken to set up their speeches. He knew for a fact he had exploded red when Victor had mumbled he would love to see Yuuri dance like that again. Which means they had showed Victor pictures at some point. 

He had insisted on not drinking to much during the reception though. He cared less for a hangover, as Katsuki's never got them. There was just no way that he was going to miss the rest of the night.

His fingers slide over the medal that is hanging over his bare chest. Victor had not been joking, he had hanged it over Yuuri's head the moment he had received it. He lifts the medal and kisses it on the same spot as Victor had done. For years Yuuri had dreamed over a transfer kiss, thinking it would be the closest he'd ever get to one. Instead, his lips are showing all the signs of being very thoroughly kissed over the past two days. 

Yuuri takes one last sigh and pulls down his boxers. Being greeted by his erection when it bubs up from its restraint. After that he turns to the door and opens it to get into the bedroom to meet his husband. Every fiber in his body shaking in anticipation, he's fantasized about it so often he can only hope he is not a disappointment. 

Victor turns when he enters as naked as he is, making Yuuri blush. They are married but looking at the man you've been having fantasies about for years is still earth shattering hard. Especially when all you have to wear is the medal they won. Victor though has less issues and is over to Yuuri in seconds. Kissing him passionately, guiding him to the bed. Once there he lies Yuuri down and positions himself over him. His hands slide from Yuuri's cheek, to his neck, down to the medal on his chest.

"I was right. Gold suits you." He then leans to take Yuuri's lips. "I have made up my mind. I will take next season off. I want to enjoy this union and I think I can do that best by coaching you." Yuuri just stares at Victor. "Then next year, on our first anniversary, we can celebrate it with you wearing your own gold medal." 

Before Yuuri can process what's said Victor conquers his mouth and starts caressing his body in ways Yuuri never knew he wanted it to be touched. It isn't long before he has pushed the words aside and enjoys the love making - he refuses to call it anything else - Victor bestows on him. handing his body to the man who already had his heart and soul, turns out the easiest thing Yuuri ever did in his life. They fit as if they were made for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> If so consider leaving a comment, even a smiley is already enough to make my day. :}


End file.
